cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
Yeah Right
"'Yeah Right'" is a song by British singer Dionne Bromfield featuring rapper Diggy Simmons. Cimorelli covered the song and uploaded the video to YouTube on June 6, 2011. At the time of this video, they reached 50 million channel views.Description from video reads:"Hope you like our arrangement of "Yeah Right"! Thanks so much for the incredible support, we can't say thank you enough! We just hit 50 million total views! Omg! WE LOVE YOU GUYS :)(:" Lyrics '''Lisa with background vocals by Cimorelli': Maybe you caught the train just like you said you did Maybe it broke down, but you didn't give up Maybe you got pinned down by all the weight of gifts That you were bringing me to show your love Katherine with background vocals by Cimorelli: Maybe you got lost on the way back to my house Maybe you called and I was on the phone Maybe you thought if you were late, I'd throw you out Maybe you think I like being on my own Amy with background vocals by Cimorelli: Yeah right Yeah right I mean, honestly You lied to me like I'm not there Yeah right Yeah right You must be mad You lied so bad Just listen to yourself Yeah right Yeah right You'll lose my love If you keep it up Yeah right, mmm Lauren with background vocals by Cimorelli: Maybe you got messed up by someone in your past Maybe you give me what I gave to you Maybe it all makes sense of why you run so fast Acting like this is some police interview Christina with background vocals by Cimorelli: Maybe you're waiting for my birthday to arrive And then you're gonna tell me everything Amy with background vocals by Cimorelli: Yeah right Yeah right I mean, honestly You lied to me like I'm not there Yeah right Yeah right You must be mad You lied so bad Just listen to yourself Yeah right Yeah right You'll lose my love If you keep it up Yeah right, mmm Christina: Boy, I ain't trying to go there with you But you full of drama, you motion picture I ain't really gettin' why you insecure Trippin' over this 'cause you lied before I never lied before, or was that paranoia? Look at all I gave you, didn't I spoil ya? If I got it, you got it, don't I support ya? You blind, can't see I did it all for ya, adored ya? So now I'm fancy, huh? I won't forget it, how you blew me off But now I'm really seeing off the one Now I'm throwin' up the deuces, boy Get out we’re done Dani with background vocals by Cimorelli: Yeah right Yeah right I mean, honestly You lied to me like I'm not there Yeah right Yeah right You must be mad You lied so bad Just listen to yourself Yeah right Yeah right You'll lose my love If you keep it up Yeah right, oh oh Amy with background vocals by Cimorelli: Yeah right Yeah right I mean, honestly You lied to me like I'm not there Yeah right Yeah right You must be mad You lied so bad Just listen to yourself Yeah right Yeah right You'll lose my love If you keep it up Yeah right, mmm Lisa: Yeah right Yeah right Yeah right Gallery Yeah Right.jpg|Fan-Made Cover Art Video Gallery References Category:Pop songs Category:Hip hop songs Category:Covers